


Skin-tight Jeans

by acklesaway



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crack, Frottage, M/M, de-aged fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'mma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin-tight Jeans

Chris opens the door, cup of coffee in one hand and a look of pure confusion on his face. "Can I help you?"

There was a teenaged boy standing on his porch looking very uncomfortable. Chris couldn't find a reason why this kid would be on his porch or why he looked uncomfortable but he was just going with it for the time being.

He had dark hair and he reminded Chris of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was pretty early, still.

Yeah, Chris was going to blame it on that.

"Chris it's me," The kid looked like a little ball of energy and that was freaky. "It's me, Zach!"

Chris stares at him for a few moments. The hair was there, but. "Zach...Quinto?" He asks the kid, not really believing this. It wasn't that he didn't believe the kid but Chris had seen pictures of Zach when he was a teenager and he did not look like this. Not that Zach was unattractive in his younger years, but this kid was pretty good looking for some jailbait.

The more Chris looked at him the more it rang true, this kid might be Zach. But not Zach as a teenager. Zach in teenage form was more like it and that was just weird. The more Chris looked at him the more he looked like Zach.

His eyebrows were less shaggy then they were as a teenager, he was wearing one of his ridiculous hats but he was also wearing skin tight jeans and a t-shirt. Someone was out to get Chris because hot damn.

"Right," he prompts.

"So, hi. I'm Zach. I have a note in my kitchen that says to call you if any weird shit happens, and this is my definiton of weird shit! You signed the letter yourself."

That he did. "Well technically," he tries to say but Zach interrupted him looking annoyed and yep, that was him. "Shit." Chris just stared at him.

"Come on in," he gets out of the way as Zach huffed and marches into his house. Nothing unusual here.

 

*

Chris officially hates skinny jeans; they were clearly invented by Satan himself. Chris and Zach, it was weird to call him that, stayed at Chris's house for the remainder of the day. It wasn't anything new. They watched television, drank some beer but before they allowed a little personal space in between them.

That unspoken rule was thrown out of the window. Zach was touching him, kind of a lot. There were caresses and horrible moments of time where Zach's hand was just lying there on Chris's thigh. It was almost like Zach knew what he was doing. He made a show of getting up to get a drink of water, on the hour like clockwork. He would lean into Chris and Chris was dying.

Zach leans over to tell Chris a joke, apparently, but he laughs too early so he was pressed up close, just breathing his laughter in Chris's ear when Chris had to man up and stop this before anything happened.

"You do realize how illegal this is, right?"

There was a head tilt and a smirk to know Chris was clearly fucked. "Hanging out is illegal? Wow a lot has changed since yesterday it seems."

Chris narrows his eyes. "You know what you're doing, Zach."

Zach turns to him and before Chris knew it he was straddling Chris's hips and goddamn his teenaged reflexes!

"You tell me, Chris. What am I doing?"

Chris takes a shuddering inhale of air while the mantra of jailbait, he is jailbait, Pine! kept repeating in his head. It was hard though, no pun intended, because Zach was there in front of him during Chris's most notable dry spells hot and willing. To add insult to injury it was Zach who was there and willing. Not his friend Zach but an incredibly hot, he refused to say he was hotter, younger version of his friend.

"You do realize technically I am in my thirties," he informs him and Chris offers no protest. Zach smiles down at him. "Trust me, I want this, Chris," Zach whispers before pressing his lips to Chris's. It was that moment that Chris just stopped thinking about stupid things like statutory laws and just focused on the boy in front of him. He looked legal...ish. Chris immediately brings his hands up to Zach's hair and neck to show him that he wanted it, too. Like that was even a choice, honestly.

Zach is a lanky little thing in his arms but knows how to pull his own weight when he pushs Chris down onto his couch and starts to take control a little bit. He tries to be everywhere on Chris's body at once, but he can’t. It would probably be the one time that Zach would have to climb Chris. One time because this was obviously never going to happen with real!Zach and the fact that Zach won the man climbing contest hands down.

Chris's hands can't touch enough. They keep moving from his hair, down his back, but they kept finding their way to Zach's denim covered hips. As much as he likes the feel of tight denim over lean muscles, he wants to feel the skin underneath them. He moves his hands down the Zach's fly and couldn't hide the laugh he omitted when Zach just stopped moving altogether when Chris opened his button and fly.

"Fuck," Zach moaned before he leaned down to nip and bite at Chris's neck which was unfair on his part. He decided to fight an A-bomb against fire and pushed past his fly to touch his cock. His hips stuttered and pressed forward into Chris's embrace. "Okay you need to be naked now."

Zach hums appreciatively and Chris uses the small slit between Zach's lips to lick his way inside. The kiss is filthy, wet and Zach's tongue presses back hard against Chris's, fighting for control. Chris's pretty much done with Zach's game at this point, so he uses both his hands to squeeze and grab the fleshy part of Zach's ass and then he hauls him closer so that they're pressed together from mouth to chest to hips.

Something in Chris's brain snaps and burns and Chris growls against Zach's mouth, drags him closer and then lifts him by his hips while simultaneously pulling him onto his side of the couch

Zach's always adapted well to change and Chris's really glad that sex isn't an exception. Zach just rolls with it, hitches himself up when Chris lifts him, and wraps his legs around Chris's waist. Zach is tiny and warm, soft and bony, in all the right places.

The fact that Zach started this when there isn't time to finish it only annoys Chris more, and when he falls forward onto the couch, pinning Zach underneath him, it's with the sole purpose of making Zach suffer.

Chris's not the biggest guy in the world, but right now he's big, bigger than Zach, and when they hit the arm of the couch, Zach gets the air knocked out of him, warm breath expelled against Chris's mouth and cheek. Zach takes in one ragged breath before Chris attacks his mouth again, biting into his bottom lip and then licking along the swollen flesh.

Zach moans, bucks his hips up against Chris's and Chris hisses when their cocks rub together through their jeans. The friction is nice and Chris wonders if Zach can get them off like this.

"You think you can come just from this?" Zach asks, grinding his hips again, and Chris's mouth falls open, panting, his fingers digging into Zach's shoulders.

"When I turn back," Zach says wetly into Chris's ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, so good, and when I'm done, the only thing you're going to be able to think about is how you want me to do it again, and again, and again."

Chris screws his eyes shut tighter and says, "Zach."

His voice is completely wrecked and Zach can't help the smile that lifts the corners of his mouth. Chris is still bucking his hips up against Zach's and it's good, so good, the friction is just right. Zach can tell from the way Chris's head is thrashing around on the couch cushion, from the way he's biting hard into his bottom lip, that he's close.

Chris whimpers again underneath him and bucks up hard, but Zach pulls his hips back a little so that it's not enough to send Chris over the edge into orgasm. "I'm going to fuck you so slow," Zach continues. "And just when you think you can't stand another minute, I'm going to put my hand around your cock and jerk you off fast and mostly dry so it hurts a little bit."

"Zach, please," Chris says, pleading, begging and Zach presses his hips down, gives Chris a little bit of friction, and then kisses his mouth because it's there, and it's Zach, and Chris can't not.

"After you come," Zach says, pulling away from Chris's mouth wetly, "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, and it'll be almost too much, the pleasure, pain of it. It'll be the most intense fucking thing you've ever felt and just when you think you'll have to beg me to stop, I'm going to come inside you."

Chris moans so loud Zach wouldn't be surprised if someone on the street hears and he bucks his hips one last time before Zach can feel him shaking through his orgasm. Zach crushes their lips together, grabs Chris by the hips hard, and thrusts against him twice more before he feels his own orgasm rush through him, leaving him heavy and sated on top of Zach's body.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows it’s dark and teenaged Zach is no longer there but adult Zach is sitting next to him in tall and hairy glory. Chris sits up and puts his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t recall you having a mouth like that before,” he whispers.

Zach turns to him with a small smirk on his lips. “Occassionally. I’m really a bottom boy though.”

Chris’s eyebrows raise up and he slowly pushes Zach down before laying on top of him. They’re both still naked and them touching is doing wonders for Chris. He looks down into Zach’s eyes and sees want. He doesn’t see confusion even though he was just a teenage version of himself.

He leans down to kiss his lips. “Are we going to talk about this?”

Zach shakes his head. “Do you want to talk or do you want to fuck me?”

Chris bites his lip and gets off Zach to pad through his house to get the lube that Zach gave him as a gag gift. He vaguely wonders if Zach hoped he’d get to use it one day but shakes the thought out of his head. When he returns Zach’s smile increases by tenfold.

“I knew that would come in handy. Chris rolls his eyes and climbs back on top of Zach.


End file.
